The Story Of My Life
by yoda-is-cool
Summary: Just a collection of short stories and vignettes I've written about my OC Kat from my stories. Set before, in between, and after the Star Wars original trilogy. If needed, I'll put a warning at the start of a chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Hi guys! This is just a collection of short stories and vignettes about Kat's childhood, her time in between the movies and after. Not always from her POV. It's also to give you a better view on the story as well as a different aspect and concept of themes and all. I'll post every once in a blue moon. (I can't stay away from writing these. Ugh.)

I'll also try to keep you updated about a possible prequel or sequel to Famous Last Words. Depends on which way I lean towards in the end.

So... enjoy?

- yoda-is-cool


	2. Tatooine's Minx

**Tatooine's Minx**

**In which Kat is now "living" in Anchorhead. After V'kala's time.**

**Set around 6BBY**

Kat trudged through the sandy streets of Anchorhead. She kicked up the sand with her bare feet and stuck her hands in the pockets of her rugged pants.

She really did feel and look like a rugged homeless child of twelve.

Her messy white hair blew annoyingly in her face as she bypassed strangers and citizens. She knew she'd have to eye an easy target.

She was so good at pickpocketing by now, not even V'kala had noticed when he used to stand at her side. Although she did have quite the advantage that her uncle had taught her.

The fact he had served as a Jedi Padawan under the Old Republic…

Kat spied her target: a young boy of around thirteen. Kat eyed the package of flatbread sticking out of the hole at the bottom of his rucksack. _He should be careful of that…_

She made a quick apology in her mind to the boy before she began her mission. She tied her hair up with a yellow ribbon and pulled the tatty brown hood over her head. If anyone had ever remember her for anything, it was her white hair.

She tip-toed her way through the bustling street of hot dusk Tatooine air towards the boy. Her stomach grumbled, chiming to her mind _'Feed me! Feed me!'._

She followed the boy, keeping all her concentration of the packaged flatbread. She held out her hand, letting the brown paper package fly into her arms, along with a flask of blue milk. Kat giggled at her bonus as she stood still in the street, still with nobody caring about a little pickpocketing thief.

Except for one confused boy who had noticed the sudden change in weight of the rucksack. "Hey," he found his glare upon Kat. "Give that back!"

Kat panicked for a moment, dashing off in the opposite direction, running down the sandy streets as fast as her little undeveloped legs would take her.

The boy appeared to put up a pretty good chase. Kat held the flatbread and blue milk to her chest like it was her long lost baby. Diving around strange aliens, and the occasional bump into a few, she skidded into a small alleyway and hid behind a small dustbin; one she'd probably be able to fit into if she had the time.

She tilted her head around to view the streets behind her. The boy came to a halt as he realised he'd lost the little thief. He slung his shoulders down, trudging back in the other direction and admitted to his defeat.

"Sorry," Kat whispered to him again, and lowered her hood.

"Hey, freak!"

Kat gulped as a rather large boy her small figure, with two others standing behind him.

"Where ya goin' with little Wormie's snack?"

"I'm surprised she actually did it." One crossed his arms. "Ya might wanna make sure she ain't got anymore hidden surprises."

Much to their disadvantage, Kat slowly and subtly reached for the vibroblade that sat under her shirt and pressed to her back with her brown utility belt keeping it in place.

As the brutes argued, Kat bolted between the first kid's legs…

"Get the cat!"

… and cut the third boy through the thigh.

Guilt waved over her as she sprinted for the other end of the alleyway, hearing the boy's cry of pain. She made a sharp left and ran for refuge.

* * *

Kat walked outside the city gates, going along a little further as she found a good spot to eat her dinner. She sat down in the sand with her back against the crème coloured wall.

Her mouth watered at the sight of the flatbread in her hands. Without any hesitation, she bit into the loaf and enjoyed the feeling of food entering her stomach.

Already suffering from heartburn after a few bites, she unscrewed the flask of blue milk and drank eagerly, enjoying the sweet taste.

Wiping her mouth, she pulled off another piece of flatbread and looked ahead to where the twin suns of Tatooine were setting on the horizon.

V'kala wouldn't be pleased by her new lifestyle. Ben would be mortified. She decided to keep her thoughts on Ben, and began planning on how she'd make her way to the old man's home, letting the tragedy of her uncle sink in later.

She'd also have to find a way to get_ Ed_ back. She'd need the big red ship to float around the Galaxy again…

But for now, she looked out at the twin suns as they set in the orange dusk, wondering when they'd _just stop chasing her._


	3. Bridge Over Troubled Water

**Bridge Over Troubled Water**

Set around 0 - 1ABY

Seefor was switched off in the next room, everybody else was asleep, leaving Kat to her own devices.

She couldn't sleep. Again. Ben's face kept taunting her every time she placed her head safely on the pillow.

Kat threw the covers off her as she sat on the edge of the bed. She stood up and quietly walked over to the window that looked directly into the forests of Yavin IV. Every time she did this, V'kala would appear before her with a blaster point pressed against his neck.

"Run Kat! Never stop!"

It was now part of her very soul.

Then she looked at the gloves she wore everyday lying on the bedside table. Sometimes she could still feel the fire burning into her palms.

She clasped her hands as they began to shake. This had become her nightly ritual.

_If only I been stronger for V'kala. If only I had known what to do._

_If only I had gone with Ben. If only I had been more stubborn._

She crumpled down to the floor next to her bed. She buried her head between her knees and covered it with her arms. She rocked back and forth slightly as she tried to stop insanity taking over.

She was so entangled in her own thoughts that she hadn't felt the new body walk into the room.

Luke's presence began to slowly soothe her. She didn't bother moving to try take a glimpse at him.

"Kat,"

She stayed right where she was.

And when he saw that she wasn't going to move he sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?"

Kat only moved when Luke placed his arm around her waist. She glanced up at him, enough for him to see the watery eyes.

Luke's expression had already been softened when he felt her disturbance from down the hallways in his sleep.

It pained Luke right to the core of his heart to see her like this.

"Come here."

He used his other arm to haul her legs over his so she sat in his lap. Her face was pressed against he's bare chest were she could feel his heartbeat.

Luke removed the clip that kept her hair in it's pony tail. Her snow-white hair cascaded down to below her shoulders.

Kat felt his fingers run through her hair as she bit her lip to stop the gate's from opening.

"It's ok to cry, you know?" Luke caressed the back of her head.

And that's how Kat's flood gates opened and she cried into Luke's chest.

Luke didn't even have to say a thing. He simply held her in his lap, running his fingertips along the side of her waist.

He kissed her forehead. "You're safe... you're safe here."

Kat allowed him to calm her down. Just the feel of his skin was enough to do so, let alone his voice.

Ever so carefully, Luke stood up with Kat in his arms and turned towards the bed. He leaned over and placed her back on the bed, bringing the covers up to her shoulders.

He leaned over and pressed his lips to her wet cheek. "Keep looking forward," her hand reached out of the covers to reach his as he spoke. "I'm right behind you."

Kat held onto his hand even tighter. "Don't go." She whispered into the pillow.

Luke leaned down again and stroked her cheek, removing the last of her tears. "Never." He assured her.

And with great understanding, Luke lifted up the covers and Kat moved over slightly to make room for her love. He slid in right next to her and wasted no time in pulling her close to him.

And as he gently caressed her body, Kat breathed out a sigh of relief. Whatever the Force had put aside for her, Luke would be right next to her.

* * *

You know what? How about you guys tell me what you would want; a prequel or a sequel? I can't goddamn decide...

- yoda-is-cool


	4. The Stowaway and the Princess

**The Stowaway and the Princess**

**(I wrote this ages ago whoops)**

**Set around 1 - 3 ABY**

Leia had a frown on her face as she stormed towards Kat through the Millennium Falcon, who was leaning against the wall outside the door to her quarters. As she strode through the ship's corridors, Kat was already wondering which insults she was going to pull out.

"Han?" She simply asked as the Princess stopped a few feet before her.

"In what state of mind were you in when you decided to aquatint yourself with that great idiotic..."

"... self-serving, mother-gundark, sad excuse for a captain, Corellian. I know Leia, I know." Kat held her hands up in the air to show she meant no harm. "He's all man and fire, isn't he?"

Leia slumped her shoulders. "Apologies. He's just so..."

"Aggravating and cocky. You've given me this speech before, Leia."

This time Leia hung her head low. "Sorry. Every time Han has pushed my buttons it's you who ends up listening and getting all the anger taken out on you."

"Hey," Kat put a hand to her shoulder. "At least it's me who's the punching bag. You have a good choice on who to yell at."

All Leia did was raise an eyebrow. "That's not very reassuring."

Kat straightened her back adjusted her blue Alliance uniform. "Come in."

She opened the door at the press of a button. Leia followed her friend into the quarters she shared with a fellow rebellion Commander.

The first thing Leia noticed about the quarters was that if any clothing items were on the floor, they were Kat's.

And that the messy half of the bed was most likely the side that Kat slept on.

And that if anything was out of place in the room, which Leia almost had a fit in, it was Kat's.

"I see you keep things orderly in here." Leia commented.

"I gave up recently." She sat on edge of the bed. "Luke somewhat finds it funny that one half of the room is neat and the other is a planet called Chaos."

Kat patted the spot next to her, and Leia gingerly sat down next to her. "Do I want to know what's been going on in this room?"

"You really shouldn't even ask... but shush about private business," Kat refused to let Leia move on from the topic. "You and Han!"

Leia nodded her head regrettably. "Han and I, yes."

Kat frowned and scratched her head. How the hell do I tell her that she kinda loves him without telling her she kinda loves him?... Maybe there could be, like, double dates or something... Oh no I really don't want a grownup domesticated life of the going out and eating fancy flatbread and shivat...

"Do you have the faintest clue as to why he'd always try to be so impressive and cocky around you, Princess?" Kat finally found her words.

Leia shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's because he can't stand people like me who have grown up in prestigious environments who 'never had it rough' and 'can't handle the real world' or something like that. And that the only thing that was absolutely terrible in my life was when Alderaan was destroyed. That's how I always viewed it..."

Kat looked at the wall opposite her and scratched her head. "Ok... that's a new perspective on things."

"... I guess that's my very small envy of you."

Kat was shocked by the sudden turn in conversation. "Eh?"

"You have no home world." Leia simply stated. "You have no planet to miss."

Kat forgot entirely on trying to get Leia to see how she really saw Han. It was like when she had first met the princess in the cell block and the top of the doorway had suddenly appeared out of nowhere...

Kat felt through the tremors of the Force that Leia felt as if she had suddenly offended her. "I'm so sorry," Leia put a hand to her shoulder as she stood up to leave Kat alone. "I know what you intended... I'll leave you alone for now?"

Kat nodded slowly and emotionlessly.

Home... was all that came to her mind. My home...

And when she thought of that, the memory of a man with white hair and big brown eyes was sitting on a bed next to her as he pulled the blankets up to her chest. In the corner stood an unknown figure as the man tucked the stuffed bantha under the blankets next to her and dropped a kiss onto her forehead.

It was as if she had felt nothing at all, then everything at once.

And then the room around her suddenly felt strangely cold, and Kat felt very uncomfortable.

* * *

Ok I'm really lost as to what to write after I get back home. I really really really want to write sequels (which would be entirely AU) but I feel like prequels should be written first so that the sequels make more sense. Ugh idk. I'm lost.

- yoda-is-cool


	5. Ein Unglück Kommt Selten Allein

**Ein Unglück Kommt Selten Allein**

**Set in 8ABY**

**In which Kat enters the cave on Dagobah for the second time**

She had foreseen herself coming back here for months. And it wasn't like she wanted to either, seeing as her first experience in the cave wasn't exactly delightful. And hopefully she wouldn't be laying on the ground unconscious for several hours until somebody noticed that she was gone.

Kat then proceeded to jump into the hole that led to the underground caved. She didn't unclip her lightsabers but she kept her hands at the ready if need be. The hairs on her back stood on end as she felt the coolness of the Dark Side swarm the air around her.

Kat walked on for several minutes until she reached a wider part of the tunnel. Across to the other side stood a boy and an girl. Both _so _strikingly similar…

Kat closed her eyes in hopes she hadn't seen. "Wish I would only find out when it actually happens." She muttered to herself. "I didn't wanna know, like, five years before."

She opened her eyes again to find the girl and the boy still standing there. Both were expressionless with their hands by their side. The girls left hand though looked as if it had been dipped in black ink, or had a type of infection in it that made the skin go grossly black.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to the girl. "I won't let that happen to you. I promise."

And then his laughter echoed around the cave. Kat cringed as the sound ran through her ears.

She turned around to see her long dead master standing before her with his hood hiding his face.

"What the _hell?!" _she didn't want any more Palpatine to intrude on her life. "You're gone and dusted! Hell no! You are _not _planning anything more!"

And then Darth Sidious removed his hood to reveal it wasn't himself at all.

"I'm sorry."

If Kat had any type of fear. If her heart sped up or her knees tremble, she most certainly didn't show it.

Standing in front of Kat appeared to be a dopple-ganger of herself, except with yellow eyes and a pale face.

"He's always in here," the replica tapped on her head. "You are the time bomb, ticking away until the time has come… beware of the other apprentice."

While she talked, Kat kept her frown upon her forehead. Interrupting the dopple-ganger were footsteps approaching from behind.

And that breathing. The mechanised breathing sound that kept so many people in the Galaxy in line for so many years.

Kat turned around to face the man. Although she saw the mask of Darth Vader, for some reason she knew that it wasn't Anakin Skywalker behind the mask. Perhaps it was the green lightsaber that gave it away.

And now, she understood _exactly._

"My husband won't like this one bit." she whispered to herself.

And the man in Darth Vader's suit walked closer to her, holding the lightsaber close to her neck.

"I don't want to do this," the real voice of the man behind the mask spoke. "Please don't make me." His voice trembled.

And Kat closed her eyes and prepared for the next action to be taken.

Somebody was going to have to come down and carry her unconscious body back up.

* * *

I'm back from my break. I stupidly wrote a lot of these by hand and I really don't wanna write them out again on my laptop and ughhhhhhhhhhh.

One's about V'kala so yay.

- yoda-is-cool


	6. Counting Stars

**Counting Stars**

**Set 3ABY, almost directly after _Hell Above: The Sound Of Silence_**

"It wasn't that bad." Kat argued.

"That, in all honesty Lieutenant-Commander, was _the worst loss I have ever seen."_

"Wedge, you don't have to talk to me military-ish-type all the time. Secondly, _shut up."_

But Wedge Antilles was having way too much fun to let this go. "You're not gonna hear the end of this for a long time, my friend, because-"

"Rogue Nine," the voice of another dear friend interrupted the conversation from the door of the mess hall.

"What does Rieekan want now?" Kat whined. "Everything is in! I have no more reports to hand in! I'm innocent! Hobbie, do you know what he's-" she held up her hands defensively.

"Actually it's the Commander this time, Lieutenant."

Both Kat and Wedge seemed to be surprised at the news.

"Oh… that's a relief…" Kat sighed. "Which Commander?"

"I think we both know the answer to that one." Wedge murmured.

"Commander Skywalker requests your presence immediately." Hobbie smirked. "I honestly can't tell if somebody's in trouble, or just getting very lucky."

"That," Kat blushed as she pointed a finger at Hobbie's mischievous smile. "is something you've obviously picked up from yours truly." She stepped aside to reveal Wedge biting his lip to stop himself saying something inappropriate.

"Dejarik, Hobbie?" Wedge cleared his throat. "Corellian whiskey is going around. And tipsy Celchu is always fun."

"Just as long as he doesn't find Kat's lightsabers again, I'm definitely in it for Tycho. Don't have too much fun with Luke, Kat." Hobbie smirked once again.

"We don't want you up to late, sweetheart." Wedge joined in.

"Be back home before midnight."

"Remember to safe."

"We don't want any accidents at your age."

Kat blushed furiously at the two. "Shut up."

"We're just worried about you, Kat darling." Hobbie was smiling so hard he'd probably get toned muscles around his mouth.

"We don't want our little girl growing up too fast." Wedge kissed his index finger and placed it to Kat's head.

"I'm a teen mom, I can do what I want now." Kat played along, still blushing though, and turned out on her heels and walked away as quickly as she could, overhearing more comments like 'Don't worry dear, it's just a phase' and 'I don't want her getting in too much trouble, Bill'.

Kat quickly strode down the halls of Golrath Station towards the Commander's office. She tapped on the door and was answered by a 'come in'. The door slid open to reveal Luke Skywalker sitting at a desk with his head buried in a data pad.

Under the circumstances of how Luke had called for her, she stepped in with the door sliding shut behind her, straightened her Alliance uniform and stood as with her straightened back.

"Lieutenant-Commander Dravvaadas, reporting for duty." She almost sniggered at her own words.

She was kept waiting by a finger that was held up as Luke continued to be preoccupied with his datapad.

As soon as Luke had finished whatever tactics he was planning, he slid the datapad carelessly across his desk and rested his elbows in front of him, resting his chin in his hands.

"That was a formal entrance."

"I was called under formal commands."

Luke frowned at this. "Did Hobbie give you a hard time?"

"He was with Wedge; he had to."

Luke winced as he stood up. "I hope it wasn't too bad."

Kat waved it off with her hand. "Han was worse when he first found out about us."

Luke's pace slowed as he walked around the desk when she said that.

"Shivat." She cursed herself. She had immediately regretted putting her mind to Han.

She had never realised how much she loved the scoundrel until now.

"Don't think too much." Luke's hands came to her shoulders. He smiled at her in an attempt to comfort. "It's not good for you. I've said so to you before-"

"I know, I know." Kat didn't want another lecture on that again. "but I wouldn't be saying that if I were you."

The mask dropped and Luke's smile faded away. His head dropped and hung low as an expression of pain crept onto his face.

_Of course his trust in the Force is shaken. _she thought. And after all Luke had done for her these past few years, she couldn't think to do anything but repay the favour.

"Always here." She smiled at him. Somehow his hands ended up in hers and she swung them back and forth. "I say instead of watching me drink too much whiskey again tonight, how about we call it a night in?" she suggested. "Stay up late talking in one of our bunks?"

And with her suggestion, she felt the warmth she always knew creep back into Luke's soul.

"I'd do that." Luke replied, before leaning forward and giving her a kiss on her forehead. "but can I talk to you about the reason why I called for you?"

"Oh. Yeah. Sure. Forgot. Sorry."

"We're going on a trip."

"What?!"

It wasn't like Kat was completely shocked by the news. She just didn't think Luke was being so serious back on Hoth and Dagobah.

"To Tatooine."

"… oh."

Luke frowned. "What's wrong with Tatooine?- actually never mind. I never said that I know what you're gonna say."

Kat simply nodded. "Has this got anything to do with Jabba being there?"

"Uhh, thirdly."

"Thirdly?"

"Well, considering Boba Fett will likely take Han to Jabba sometime soon, depending on the information Lando brings back, we should begin planning a rescue mission. Also, Ben's hut is there. Did you ever go into Ben's hut?"

"Once or twice."

"Well, he's got a nice shelf of books on Jedi training."

"And you want me to come along to witness the glorious moment of when you become a Jedi?"

"Uh, you can loan me a lightsaber while I figure out a way to get another. But the main reason you come is, well… we'll be _alone._"

It took a few seconds for Kat to grasp what Luke was suggesting. "Oh! Oh, yes. I'm definitely coming." She grinned from ear to ear as she swung her arms around his body tightly.

"Pleasure." Luke groaned.

"But we can't leave until Leia and I have found the Imp spy."

"What?!"

And Kat realised that she had never told Luke of her and the Princess' plan.

"Oh. Keep quiet about that." She let go of him. "_You heard nothing." _She waggled her fingers in front of his face and spoke with a deep tone.

"Ok." Luke mimicked Kat by waggling his fingers in front of her face and speaking in a high pitched voice.

At least Kat was happy that he wasn't thinking too much.

"You're so dorky." She giggled at his idiotic grin.

"Says you. '_I'm Kat and I love banthas!'"_

Kat turned around as blood rushed up to her face. "Yeah, their cute." She spoke in a small voice.

"Yep, just like you." Luke came up behind her and placed his hands on her hips, kissing her jawling underneath her ear.

"Ok, one: that was a terrible flirt, and two: I am _not _cute."

"Hm, sure." Luke's arms just snaked around her body and held her more tightly as he began making a trail of kisses towards her mouth.

Kat concluded that this was _way _better than too much whiskey in her system.

* * *

Ok. I'm fairly confident that now I'm gonna write prequels. I know, I know, you may not understand how but if I do prequels first the sequels will make more sense. And no I'm not waiting for the new movie (which I'm like, almost squealing over I'm so excited) because a) I plan on going all out AU with sequels and b) I'd have to wait until 2019 to be able to write it. So... prepare for Nadae?

- yoda-is-cool


	7. A Scandalous Alliance

**A Scandalous Alliance  
**

**Set around 2BBY**  
***when they speak in _italics_ it means they're speaking in Huttese**  
**WARNING: drug usage and themes ever so vaguely suggested**

Loud music played around the palace. Bounty hunters of all species were either cheering on the dancing girls or had already fallen on the fall drunk. And it was only midday.

Her boots clinked as she strode across the room, fortunately she had the clothe across the bottom half of her face so she didn't have to breath in the stench of sweat, alcohol and dust.

As she made her way through the vile crowd, another being's hand had found its way to her thigh. Before it could slide up any further, she felt with the Force for her blaster and it flew into her hand from her hilt she pressed the pistol to the nautolan's head, giving him a fair warning.

But when he paid no attention and continued, she raised her arm up high and pulled the trigger, sending a laser bolt to the roof and everyone around them to panic and wail, some even bracing themselves to the ground.

As the dust from the new hole fell around them, she leaned forward and pointed the blaster pistol back to the man's head. "In case you didn't understand, usually a blaster pointed in your direction means _no." _she warned from under her brown clothe mask. "Scram before I pull out the other one."

The nautolan eyed her, suggesting he may seek revenge for the embarrassment she caused him, before turning around and pushing his way through the terrified crowd.

While everybody around the room recovered from the scare, she slowly made her way towards the giant slug that sat in the room, now bellowing with laughter.

"_Ah! My favourite female smuggler!" _Jabba's voice rumbled around the throne room as at small creatures from his side. "_The uncompromising Kat Dravvaadas has returned."_

"_I have the spice," _Kat pulled the clothe away from her face pulled out a jar of giggledust from her rucksack. _"Just like you asked. Now be a good boy and pay."_

"_I hope none was consumed on the way over?"_

"_No. I got my own."_

"_Ah, good girl. But because of the amounts _you _owe me..."_

"_Jabba, just pay me until I got enough money for you not to pay me back once." _Kat placed the gigggledust next to Jabba's throne. _"Give me six months and it will be back to normal. I promise." _She stuck her hand into her back pocket and pulled out a small tube of glowing yellow liquid, sticking it between her teeth and she fumbled around more of her pockets in search of extra change.

"_You are lucky that I find you trust worthy." _Jabba compensated. "_Bib Fortuna shall fetch you're cash now. This is your last chance, girl."_

"_You have my thanks, Jabba." _Kat thanked the Maker for not having Jabba make her a slave. _"I will be back with your money."_

"_And more spice?"_

"_What kind?"_

"_Surprise me."_

Kat knew in her mind that it meant 'find me the most exquisite, expensive spice there is.'.

"_It's a deal." _She confirmed.

As soon as she was payed, she went to the bar and managed to barter for a Red Dwarf. She found a spot at a table in a small alcove. Before she had time to settle into the space herself, another man and his companion were sitting down opposite her.

"Those were quite some stunts you pulled." The man said as he sipped his own drink. His companion remained quiet. "Jabba really must like you."

"Look," Kat started as she pulled her glowling yellow death stick out from the back of her pocket. "If you're here to butter me up then lay me down in a bed your plan has already failed. Even under this stuff I'm pretty impossible to do without consent." She waggled the deathstick in front of his face.

The man simply sat up straight and held his hands up in defence. "Don't get too uptight there, Snowball. Simply congratulating ya, is all."

Kat shrugged as she popped open the glass tube. "Can't be too careful." She replied as she poured the yellow liquid into her Red Dwarf. "Certain events can change one."

"So I take it you're the one that takes none of the shivat that goes on around here?" his Wookiee companion howled something. "No Chewie, I'm fairly sure she's ok with us being here."

"Chewie?" Kat repeated the name again to make sure. "That's a pretty name." she sipped her Red Dwarf.

Chewie growled in response.

"He says thanks." The man translated before holding out his hand for Kat to shake. "Han Solo. Captain of the _Millennium Falcon. _This is my first mate Chewbacca."

"Kat Dravvaadas. I pay people like you to take me and my droid on your ship."

"Already looking for a way to get off this backwater planet?" Han mocked.

"Yes."

"If I'm not mistaken, your hair could probably do that."

Kat frowned. "Let's not bring its color into this, 'k?"

Again, Han Solo held his hands up in defence. "Don't get excited! Look, I'll can make ya a deal: I get you off Tatooine, you pay me."

"Deal done." Kat didn't even bother thinking of repercussions.

"Just name the system and I'll fly ya there."

"I gotta make two stop-offs before we go, but then me and an R2 droid should go to Ord Mantell."

"Alright then. We will meet at the ship yards in Mos Eisley. You have two days before I blast off this planet."

"Okey dokey." Kat shrugged. She knew the man wanted to say more, but would admit to nothing. Cheating slightly, she reached out with what V'kala had taught her and felt the thoughts and emotions pouring out of his head.

_Relief… _she concluded. _Why would one feel relieved in a place like Jabba's palace? _Kat scanned the room again as she and her new acquaintance continued their conversation. _This is a place of scum, _she continued thinking. _He was probably scared before… why would he be relieved?_

Kat realised that she was in a place of untrusted gangsters. All, at some point of their adventuress lives, would have conned somebody into their death. And her episode with the nautolan before would have set fear in most people's minds. Han Solo and Chewie were brave enough to even approach her after.

He was making an alliance with her _because he was afraid of her._

Her first imprint on him was that she one who gave only one second chance. And for some reason Han Solo needed to get into Kat's good books.

She figured that if she were in Han Solo's position, she would be doing the same.

Kat at least somewhat enjoyed the feeling of being feared. Or maybe that was the alcohol and deathstick enjoying the moment.

* * *

Idk about you but Star Wars Rebels is actually really good.

And ta da here we have pre A New Hope Kat. Hopefully it gives you an impression on the kind of life she lived.

- yoda-is-cool


	8. Have You Come to Fight the Monsters?

**Have You Come to Fight the Monsters?**

**In which Luke enters the cave on Dagobah for a second (or third) time**  
**Set between 5ABY and 11ABY**

Luke didn't know what he'd expect this time.

Last time he came down here he saw the vision of the masked dark warrior. Little did he know that the cave was telling him that Darth Vader was his father.

As he stepped deeper into the cave he felt the presence of something… vile. Nasty words, name calling, hurt feelings; the kind of things that ruin a childhood.

He didn't know what he saw next, a spirit of some kind. Black, ghostly ribbons whirled around him.

"_Freak! Demon! Worthless!"_

He ignited his green lightsaber, preparing to defend himself.

"_Monster! Scum! Thing of evil!"_

He watched on as the ghostly black demon circling around him, getting closer and closer.

"_Stay away! We don't want you! Keep away from my children!"_

As soon as the demon was close enough, he lunged forward slicing his blade through its centre, sending it back into oblivion while it screamed banshee-like cries. He had no idea what kind of a metaphor that was.

"Are they gone?"

Luke turned around to see a small girl peering out from behind a rock.

But that wasn't just a terrified seven-year-old.

Her white hair was tied back into a pony tail, her green eyes were wide with terror.

He turned his lightsaber off, attaching it to his belt as he suddenly felt weak in his guts and knees.

"Are the mean people gone?"

He slowly walked over behind the rock and crouched down in front of the little girl. It was so strange seeing her like this, before the prime of her life and in one of her weakest forms. _She grew up like this… of all things that happened to her it was _this…

As soon as he was in front of her she cowered into the back of the rock, not trusting the man in front of her.

"Hey," Luke held out his hand, hoping he'd earn her trust. "They're gone. I sent them away."

The little girl looked at him in disbelief. "Are you a good man?"

He found it very hard not to smile. "I try to be."

She looked at his offered hand, realising his proposal and reluctantly placed her tiny hand in his.

Luke looked at how small her hand was. She was a tiny person, even at this age. He could sense the vision's thoughts; a sense of reluctance and insecurity.

"It's ok." He clasped his other hand over the top of hers. "I'm a friend."

"Friend?" she said the word like it were a foreign language.

"Yeah. Friend." Luke glanced down at how her tiny hand still somehow managed to fit perfectly in his larger ones. _She's so afraid, so alone…_

"Have you come to fight the monsters?" she asked gingerly in her small voice.

"Of course." Luke answered immediately. "I'll protect you."

The little girl let out a cute giggle as Luke wrapped his arms around her and picked her up.

Moving over to the side of the cave, Luke slid down the side of the wall and sat down with the girl in his lap.

No more words were exchanged between the two. The little girl nuzzled her head into the crook of Luke's head as he ran his hand through her white hair. The girl's eyes drooped closed and her body went limp. Luke kept stroking her hair to keep her calm, until he too felt drowsiness overcome him.

* * *

Luke didn't know how long he had been asleep in the cave, but when he woke the vision of his little girl was gone. Wearily, he stood up and his bones cracked as he stretched.

He rubbed his forehead in anguish as he made his way to the exit.

_The girl waiting for me back home needs more than a hug._

* * *

I know I posted the last one a few minutes ago but then I realised this was still on my computer. I wrote this back when I was still writing Young Blood. NOSTALGIA!

- yoda-is-cool


End file.
